Tabernacle of the Prairie
A seeming friendly stop for the weary, the Tabernacle actually hosts a much darker secret than many would believe. It's members have taken to worshiping a dark image and feeding all visitors they can to it. Despite it being there for more than a decade, none outside it's walls have any idea of what actually goes on. Founding the Tabernacle was founded in 2273 by Phineas Holden, a refugee from the western Badlands and a Jet addict. Heading east, he would come across a worn farmhouse that kept catching his eye as he walked towards it. He decided to investigate when he got closer, and found it looted and ransacked already. He camped there for the night, and found a door to the basement while breaking a bookcase for fire wood. Lighting one of the boards, he advanced down the stairs. He would jump back as the flame revealed another figure, a black stone carving of a humanoid. In a pose of conquest over the people begging at it's feet, the statue seemed to stare into Phineas. He quickly returned to the surface and made his fire, trying to forget what he saw. His dreams would be troubled, fearing a voice all around him but not seeing it. He returned to the basement in the morning, and removed the covering from the windows, allowing slightly more light to get in. He would see the walls were covered in drawings and symbols that he hadn't seen before, some of which made his stomach ache. Despite his unease, he would stay another night, and this time the voice would speak to him. Telling Phineas that he was going to wash the world away in blood and death, the Dark figure said only the Great Light stopped him before. He would now need help before trying again. awoken with a purpose, Phineas would start to gather materials to repair the house and shrine, cannibalizing anything from the barn and out buildings that he could. Another drifter would stop there a week into the process, and offer to help for room. The stranger suspected nothing until he was thrown down the stairs and broke his legs. Phineas dragged him before the statue and plunged a knife into the drifter's throat, and left. He was again visited that night and told he did well, with the Dark One blessing him. He awoke to find his body covered in wounds in the shape of the symbols he saw in the basement. Now haven been showed proof, Phineas took to his duties with zeal, completing the repairs and starting to work on a sign. The body he left was gone when he went to retrieve it, something he thought little about. Other victims would come to him and be sacrificed as well, the exception being groups and caravans. He traded what few belongings his victims had to the merchants in exchange for materials he used for a bunkhouse. At first meant to only attract more travelers, the Dark One he must find other believers. He would then start to mention his beliefs to guests, which lead to much earlier sacrifices in almost every case. He would find three true believers however, which seemed to please the Dark One as they were also marked in their sleep. Now blessed, they have continued to feed their god, awaiting his return. They have planted a garden and added a small fence, giving the compound the look of a small community. Activities & Beliefs The cultists of the Tabernacle believe they are the harbingers of eternal darkness upon the earth, which was only prevented by the great war. Wasters are to feed their god and his terrible power, though ghouls are usually offered a spot in their ranks, being seen as creatures of darkness due to their burns. The refusal of these individuals leads to their sacrifice as well however, ensuring the secret of the Tabernacle stays inside the walls. Category:Cults Category:Groups Category:Badlands